Что же это было?
by ericell
Summary: Что может произойти, если ты приехал в незнакомый город? Небольшое приключение Эрика в Нью-Йорке. Слэш...


**Что же это было?..**

Нью- Йорк встретил Эрика небольшим дождем и прохладой. Что ни говори, но весна в Майами с ее жарой и ярким солнцем отличается от ньюйоркской весны, и ему южному жителю было не очень комфортно, да и командировка была связана с самым неприятным делом за все время его службы в полиции. «Канализационный душитель», пройдясь по многим городам восточного побережья, добрался до славного города Нью-Йорка. И вот теперь его схватили, и надо было утрясти некоторые формальности.

В аэропорт за Эриком приехал один из криминалистов - молодой человек в очках с задорно торчащим хохолком и призывной улыбкой.

- Привет,- он протянул руку Эрику,- меня зовут Денни Мессер, будем работать вместе.- Взгляд парня был явно заинтересованный, он с ног до головы осмотрел Эрика, и слишком долго, по мнению Делко, не выпускал его руку из своей ладони.

Освободившись из горячих и влажных пальцев, Эрик незаметно вытер руку о джинсы.

- Эрик, Эрик Делко,- в свою очередь, он представился своему новому знакомому.

Дорога до управления оказалась долгой, и за время пути Денни достаточно подробно изложил суть дела. Самым «приятным» было то, что придется лезть в канализационный коллектор и осматривать последнее место преступления. Эрик привычный к тому, что работа криминалиста достаточно грязная, взял с собой запасную одежду, так на всякий случай, и не прогадал. Не смотря, на защитные комбинезоны, высокие сапоги и перчатки изгваздались они изрядно, да и пропахли насквозь отходами человеческой жизнедеятельности.

Прежде чем заняться уликами и бумагами им с Денни пришлось идти в душ. Иначе рядом с ними просто было невозможно стоять, миазмы, издающие их одеждой и волосами, сшибали с ног. Пока они весело посмеиваясь, ехали в лифте и шли по коридору, все встречные сотрудники лаборатории шарахались от них, как от прокаженных.

В раздевалке Эрик с наслаждением стянул пропахшие джинсы, рубашку и без сожаления бросил их в мусорную корзину. Первая потеря Нью-Йорка, отметил он про себя. Теплая вода смывала грязь и пот, избавляла от неприятного запаха. Эрик увлекся процедурой омовения и его мысли унеслись очень далеко. Приятные воспоминая о Келли, о ее прощальном поцелуе. Плюс легкий массаж текущей воды, оказали возбуждающее действие. Намыливая тело, молодой человек размечтался о скорой встречи с желанной женщиной, когда легкий стук закрываемой двери, заставил вернуться к действительности. Эрик обернулся. Сзади него стоял Денни, пристально разглядывая голого Эрика, на мокром кафельном полу, словно волчок крутился упавший кусок мыла. Взгляд этого странного парня был восхищенный, Эрик думал, что ему показалось, но тот смотрел именно восхищенно, так смотрят на объект вызывающий неподдельный и искренний интерес.

- А у вас в Майами все такие…- Денни помялся немного, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу,- загорелые?

Эрик не ожидал такого странного вопроса и ответил, не менее оригинально

- Нет, я не загорал, это мой натуральный цвет.

Денни по прежнему, смотрел на тело Эрика, рассматривая его абсолютно беззастенчиво. Взгляд перебегал с плеч на грудь, затем ниже на живот, и в итоге, замер на восставшем члене. В какой-то миг, Делко показалось, что парень облизнулся. От этого внимания Эрику стало не о себе, он никогда раньше не оказывался в такой странной ситуации и его никогда так пристально не рассматривал мужчина. Неожиданно по хребту пробежали мурашки, вызывая дрожь мускулов и какое странное приторно – обволакивающее ощущение, от чего эрекция только усилилась. Видимо эти изменения не прошли мимо внимания Денни и тот, понимающе ухмыльнулся, и, шлепая ногами по воде, приблизился к Эрику на расстояние вытянутой руки. Двое обнаженный молодых людей были совершенно не похожи друг на друга. Бронзовая кожа Эрика резко контрастировала с бледной, еще не тронутой лучами солнца кожей Денни. Мужчины молчали, лишь шум льющейся воды нарушал тишину. Два великолепных, тренированных, без лишней капли жира мужских тела, представляли собой весьма соблазнительную картину. Напряжение достигло пика, и Эрик, совершенно не понимая себя, шагнул вперед, входя из под душа. Последние прозрачные струйки воды стекли по гладкой коже. Рука Денни легла ему на плечо, и мягкая теплая ладонь заскользила вниз, притормозив на уровне груди, он пальцем очень осторожно, словно примериваясь, коснулся соска. Подняв голову молодой человек, призывно улыбнулся Эрику.

- У тебя очень гладкая кожа,- голос Мессера был низким и хриплым, а рука опустилась ниже и замерла на животе чуть ниже пупка.

Эрик весь напрягся, в его душе боролись два желания оттолкнуть настойчивого парня или наоборот прижаться к нему и испытать новые, ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения.

Денни обошел Эрика и подошел сзади, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Твердый член парня уперся Эрику в бедро, заставив его дернуться, но Денни держал крепко, не давая возможности вырваться.

- Тише, не дергайся,- губы молодого человека, прошлись легкими танцующими поцелуями по спине Эрика, вызывая ничем не отличимую реакцию, от той, что оставляют прикосновения женщины.

Неожиданно Денни отпустил его, и словно совершая какой-то таинственный ритуал, несколько раз обошел вокруг Эрика, периодически попадая под струи, все еще льющейся из душа воды. Прозрачные капли ударялись о его плечи и голову и брызгами падали на лицо Эрика, заставляя его жмуриться. Поэтому он и не уловил момент, когда Мессер, прекратил этот жреческий танец, и, обхватив голову Эрика, прикоснулся губами полуоткрытому от удивления рту Делко. Губы Денни были твердыми и горячими, он легонько прикусил нижнюю губу Эрика, и на мгновение, отстранившись, снова припал к губам. Поцелуй сначала очень осторожный, примеряющийся, становился требовательным, язык с легкостью проник в глубину рта и заскользил по сомкнутым зубам. Эрика. Правая рука Денни лежала на плече, а левую он так и не убрал с головы, ласково поглаживал коротко стриженые волосы, пока его пальцы не коснулись чувствительной до болезненности кожи шеи. Зубы Эрика разомкнулись и язык Денни проворный, словно змейка скользнул внутрь, задвигался вперед- назад дразня и возбуждая и вот их поцелуй превратился нечто безумное, сжигающее и выматывающее, языки губы, сплетались в одном бешеном ритме до тех пор, пока не перехватило дыхание и не стало темнеть в глазах от недостатка кислорода.

Стук в дверь заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. В душевую вошел незнакомый Эрику темнокожий мужчина, он с удивлением посмотрел на запыхавшихся молодых людей и осуждающе покачал головой

- Денни, все уже собрались, а вы здесь прохлаждаетесь, - он поднял, валяющийся на полу кусок мыла и уже выходя вон, сказал,- вам на сборы пять минут, Мак дольше ждать не будет.

Эрик, чувствовал себя очень неловко, словно его застали за каким-то грязным делом, натянул на мокрое тело одежду, и почти выскочил из раздевался. Закрывая дверь, он поймал ухмыляющийся и очень довольный взгляд Мессера, заставивший его содрогнуться. Нет. Это была первая и последняя попытка, но, черт возьми, однако как все было волнительно и возбуждающе…


End file.
